Electromechanical dissociation (EMD) is a clinical condition of cardiac arrest with no palpable pulse or blood flow although coordinated ventricular electrical activity exists. This does not exclude the possibility of very weak ventricular contractions, not usually perceptible by standard external or indirect clinical means, which do not produce significant perfusion pressure capable of sustaining life. EMD may occur as the primary modality of cardiac arrest, distinct from fibrillation. Where EMD occurs, the prognosis for recovery is very poor, with survival rates reported on the order of a few percent. When persistent and untreated, EMD is associated with global ischaemia, which will result in rapidly progressive and irreversible brain damage within minutes.
EMD also commonly occurs after defibrillation. In the past, the accepted remedy has been to provide continued life-support while waiting for cardiac output to return. Life support measures commonly include CPR and the administration of drugs such as epinephrine in connection with a search for and removal of reversible causes for the condition. Chest compressions and ventilation may extend the period of viability, although it is well known that standard CPR is a poor substitute for cardiac contractions. If cardiac output does not spontaneously return death is probable. This may particularly be the case for patients with implantable automatic cardioverter-defibrillators. The device may terminate an episode of ventricular fibrillation, cardiac electrical rhythm may be restored, and the patient may nevertheless die as a result of EMD.
The basic implantable cardioverter/defibrillator system consists of at least one electrode attached to the heart and connected by a flexible lead to a shock or pulse generator. This generator is a combination of a power source and the microelectronics required for the system to perform its intended function. An implantable cardioverter/defibrillator may also include a pacemaker to treat bradycardia. Many cardioverter-defibrillators in current use incorporate circuits and antennae to communicate non-invasively with external instruments called programmers. Implantable cardioverters/ defibrillators have the capability of correcting dangerous tachyarrhythmias and fibrillation by applying selected stimulation patterns or high-energy shocks. High-energy shocks are used primarily to correct life-threatening tachyarrhythmias by essentially stopping the heart and allowing an appropriate rhythm to re-establish itself.
There remains a need, however, for apparatus that can not only terminate fibrillation, but can also identify post-defibrillation electromechanical dissociation, and provide a therapy.
It is an object of our invention, therefore, to provide a method for treating post defibrillation electromechanical dissociation.
It is also an important object of our invention to provide an apparatus that can stimulate the heart in the presence of post-defibrillation EMD in such a manner as to restore life-sustaining cardiac output.
Another important object of our invention is to provide an implantable cardioverter-defibrillator with apparatus for sensing and treating post-defibrillation EMD.